Kakashi's Province
by vinscent-ire
Summary: Kakashi recieved a letter from his dad and he was asked if he could stay with them,Tsunade and the other teams joined him on his trip to go home...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any characters here, I don't even own Naruto…I only wish I could….

_**Kakashi's Province**_

_**Chapter 1: The Invitation...**_

The rays of the sunlight hit the covered eyes of Kakashi and brought him to break an eye, covering his eye by the reflexes; he groaned and lazily pulled his self up from the comfort of his bed.

He dragged his feet to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, again he dragged his feet towards his kitchen to prepare himself his breakfast, while waiting for his toast and boiled water, he made his way to his mailbox.

"Now, let me see…" he said as he pulled all his letters out, looking at each at the back, "Water bill…Electric bill, I'll deal with that later on…another bill…laundry bill….and all sorts of bills…" he sighed at the bills but he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the last letter, "Letter from Daddy Hatake…" his visible eye bulged out, "A letter from Pops!"

He entered his kitchen and set his breakfast at his table, "I'll eat later, read this first." He said as he neglected his breakfast for the meanwhile.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_ How are ya doing, sonny? Well, I hope that you are well, me and your momsie's still fine over here don't worry. And don't worry I didn't write you because there's an emergency, certainly not. We just miss our little baby boy, that's all and we, all of us here, only wished if you could take your day off for a while and come visit us, stay with us for vacation of some sort._

_ So, can you? 'Cause your momsie really misses you a lot, so as I miss you too, my boy, hope you can join us here._

_ Love Dad_

_P.S. Do you already have any girl friends or anything back there? Cause if you do, we also want to meet her. _

_ Again, Love Dad._

Kakashi looked at the letter again, and raised a brow, "Hmm, taking a break wont be bad, right?" he thought to himself and smirked a sly grin was plastered on his face, "Well, then, I'll invite all of my friends!" he said and ran towards his bathroom to take a bath and ask permission from the godaime.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Huh? You want a day off?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Kakashi then at the letter.

Scratching the back of his head, "Well, yeah, some sort like that, well, can I? I also miss my family there." He said

Tsunade leaned at her chair and closed her eyes, "Well, since the Akatsuki 3 are already the Aka no Tsuki Restaurant, and Orochimaru and his side kicks joined that restaurant of Itachi's...sure you may, Kakashi, nobody's threatening Konoha anymore." She smiled.

Kakashi bowed at her, "Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, "would you like to come along too, Hokage-sama?" he invited too.

Tsunade's smiled wide, "Suuure! Don't mind if I do, Kakashi." She said, "And would you call for Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Iruka?"

"Sure, but can I know why?"

"Well, you'll invite them all! Cause I surely know, you'll invite your team, and they also need a break, and I would like to invite the Aka no Tsuki people, too" She said.

_She invites people like she's the one who's incharge but, anyway, that's alright, she made it easier for me since I want them too join. _"Sure, I'll go look for them and tell them that you need them." And poofed out.

"At last, I can take my vication." She sighed, "Shizune," she snapped her finger and Shizune walked out from the shadows, "Go prepare your things, we're going on vication for 2 weeks." She said and smiled at her.

"2 weeks? That's pretty long…" Shizune replied but smiled, "Sure, Hokage-sama, I'll prepare your things and mine."

"Oh, no, no, let me prepare my own things, just prepare yours."

"Okay."

;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Tsunade-sama's looking for me?" Kurenai questioned Kakashi with voice slightly nervous and scared, "Do you know why?" she continued.

Kakashi noticed her voice and slight nervousness, "Yup, and don't worry, you didn't do anything bad, she just want to talk to you." He explained at the female jounin.

She sighed in relief, "Oh, I thought that I have done something terribly wrong for her to call me." She paused for a while. "Okay," she clapped her hands, and called the attention of her students, "Alright, people, continue training, I'll just leave for a while."

"Will you be returning, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked shyly at her teacher.

"Maybe, but if I didn't return till your dismissal time, then just go home, okay, and meet me here tomorrow." She smiled at Hinata, "So, I'll see you later there, Kakashi." And she vanished after the smoke vanished.

"Well, you heard her, continue your practice, guys." Kakashi smiled and poofed away.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Huh? What is it now, the Hokage wants?" Asuma asked while he tapped off the ashes from his cigarette, "That, better be good, or else, she's wasting my time, I'll seeyouthere, then, Kakashi." He waved goodbye and walked his way to the tower.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing particular, she just wants to talk to them for something." He smiled at the blond girl. "Anyways, just keep going on what you are doing and don't leave this place until it's the time that he dismisses you, got that kids?" Kakashi told Gai's team, "Ja!" and he disappeared in his pink smoke.

"That was troublesome." Shikamaru, laid down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"Yeah, truly."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What brings my eternal rival to this side of the town?" Gai asked Kakashi with his trademark pose.

Kakashi sighed and read his book, "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you." He said without lifting his head to Gai.

"Really? Then I must not let her wait!" Gai snapped, "I'll see you around kids, Kakashi." And then he rushed his way to the tower. "And oh, yeah," he stopped on his tracks, "Lee! Continue practicing! If I don't return until the dismissal time, then you three can go home and just meet me here tomorrow!" and then ran rushed his way again.

"I'll see you next time, then, kids." Kakashi shut his book and walked away and made his way by teleporting with a poof.

;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Greeted Iruka's students.

"Good morning, children." Kakashi lifted a hand and waved at the children.

"What brings you here, sensei?" Iruka eyed him suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, right, hey kids!" Kakashi turned his attention back at the students, "You want to see a new jutsu?" he asked.

"Yeah, we would like to see one!" shouted a kid at the back.

"I want to see one!" said a girl at his right.

Kakashi smiled and Iruka saw the glint of mischievousness at his eye, Kakashi placed his nearest arm on Iruka's shoulders and said, "This jutsu is called, 'No Teacher and Enjoy the Day Justu'!" by then he and Iruka vanished leaving the pink smoke in the room and vanished.

"Wow, he kidnapped Iruka-sensei." The students stared at the spot where the two vanished.

"But he did say, enjoy the day right?" one student said and they roared with cheers.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Where are we, Kakashi!" Iruka panicked.

"Relax, Iruka," Tsunade replied for Kakashi, "you're in my office." She said.

"Tsunade-sama." Iruka's eyes bulged out and saw the other jounins, "Why are we here?"

"Now, that you all are here, I want to announce that," she paused and looked at the occupants of her office, "I would like to announce that we're taking a vication for 2 weeks, you got that?" the four gave questioning looks.

"Vication? For two weeks?" they chorused.

"Yup, and I like you all to include your students too, except for Iruka's students." She looked at the brunette chuunin, "Well, we would be staying at Kakashi's place, since this is all his plan." She smiled at the silver jounin who gave her an eye bulging look. "So, since I've already explained it, I would like you all, to go to your teams now and explain then prepare all the things, except for Iruka, just go prepare all you need, we'll be leaving tomorrow at exactly 4am and I don't want anybody to be late, you're all dismissed." She made a gesture of shoo and buzz off, and the jounins walked out and made their ways to their assigned genins.

After the teachers left the room, Tsunade grabbed the receiver of the phone and dialed.

"Good morning, Aka no Tsuki's Zabuza speaking, how may my #$# service help you?" said happily on the other line.

"Zabuza-san, you'll scare the customers!" Tsunade heard at the other line, "Why don't you just greet with some respect?"

"Sorry, Haku, but you made me do your work here." He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's hard to do the answering while you also take orders for some customers here!" he replied evenly.

Tsunade heard a whack and Zabuza & Haku said 'Ouch'. Tsunade sweat dropped while looking for the time to speak.

"Would the two of you cut it out? Zabuza just go over at the kitchen and help Kankuro and Kisame there, Haku go back in there and take the orders, let me take care of the phone." Said a voice, which Tsunade already knew, "Aka no Tsuki's Itachi speaking, I am gratefully sorry about a while ago, I hope that it didn't matter to you, how may my service help you?" he said politely.

"Oh, Itachi-san, Tsunade here,"

"Oh, Godaime-san, what a pleasure, now how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes? What kind of wondering?" he asked her with a cheery voice.

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all." He replied like a child, "Why did you ask?"

"Well…I was just wondering, if you and the others would like to join us in our small vication? Team Kakashi and the other teams will also be there."

Upon hearing the team 7 he brightened up, "Sure! We will come! When willwe leave?"

"Tomorrow at 4am and I wish you could already make your way here today, any hour you like, just be here today, and prepare all the things that you all be needing for the 2 weeks vication."

"Okay then, I'll see you later, Godaime-san. Bye." Then he placed the receiver down.

"What was that all about?" Orochimaru asked Itachi.

"We'll be having 2 weeks vication with the Team Kakashi and with the Konoha's finest 4." Itachi replied.

"We'll see Naruto-kun and the others again?" Haku gave a happy surprised look and clasped his hand, "And we'll be with them for 2 whole weeks! Oh that'll be great!"

"Yup, and right now, I am closing the restaurant for us to prepare our things! We need to be at Konoha today and fast! I want to see my brother." He said happily and hearts flew.

"Really? Let's get going then!" Temari said and rushed outside, but her kimono tripped her, "Ow, hey, Kankuro! Let's prepare our things now!"

"I'll go prepare too, then." Haku pulled Zabuza by the hand; "I'll see you after one hour, Boss!" he waved at Itachi and dragged Zabuza, who waved goodbye before he was out of sight.

"I guess, we should too," Orochimaru made his way to the door, "Kabuto, Kimimaro," he snapped and the two followed Orochimaru who walked outside, "We'll see you later Itachi-kun."

"Sooo…let's prepare our's too?" Diedara asked Kisame and Itachi.

"Yup! We need to be there before sun fall." Itachi replied happily.

"He's really looking forward for this." Kisame shook his head, "he's acting like a child," Kisame frowned, "don't you think it's all because we always hit him on the head?" he asked Diedara. Diedara just gave a frown.

"Hey, Guys! Let's go!" Itachi called for Kisame and Diedara, who followed him after they locked the restaurant.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in chorused and pointed an accusing finger at their teacher.

"That's 50 mins later than your usual late flat hour!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. "Cant you even consider that there's some people waiting for you?"

"Sorry, sorry, Sakura, but Hokage-sama asked me for an errand." Kakashi gave a weak smile at his student.

"Liar." Sakura pouted.

"Well, if you don't want to believe me that's fine, but I want you all to listen," he said and made a gathering motion, which Sasuke didn't followed, "Sasuke, this includes you too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked his way at the circle his team mates done.

"Now, we don't have any missions for today…"

"WHAT? YOU MADE US WAIT FOR NOTHING?" Naruto cut his teacher.

"Now, now, let me finish first here," he said and Naruto pouted and sat back, "now, since we don't have any missions, we are all going for vication for 2 weeks," he said and was again…

"What? 2 weeks and no missions?" Sasuke burst, gaining Naruto and Sakura's attention.

"Yup, but I didn't tell you that there would be no trainings, right? We still could train there."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke sat back, while Sakura and Naruto eyed him with confusion.

"So, that's all, I want you, three, to go home, and prepare your things for the 2 weeks vication." Kakashi smiled at the three, "And I'll go prepare mine too."

And there, Team 7 vanished and prepared their things….

;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-

Itachi gulped a large amount of Konoha's air, and breathed it out with a smile. "I've missed this village." He said.

"Well, we're here, better report to the Hokage." One said.

"Nya! Kazekaga-san, Why are you here?" Itachi asked, pointing at Gaara.

"Naruto called me and Temari and Kankuro also invited me, which Naruto already did, so I am here, together with you." He replied calmly and left Itachi with dotted eyes. "Well, come on all ready!" he started to walk to the tower.

;-;-;-;-;-

"Welcome, people, Itachi-kun, Diedara-san and Kisame-san will be staying at the Uchiha residence, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kimimaro will be staying at their previous hide out when they were here at Konoha." Tsunade smiled at them all.

"What about us?" the Sand sib and Mist nins asked in chorused.

Tsunade smiled, "I am so sorry that I didn't let you speak a word ever since you came here and I am really sorry that I already assigned you to your houses." She said.

"Huh?" Sand sib and Mist nins chorused again.

"Kazekage-sama and his siblings will be staying where I am staying, which happened to be here at the tower," the sand sib pouted, "Haku-chan and Zabuza-san will be staying at Naruto's place." She continued.

"What?" Gaara frowned further more, "Naruto's already staying at Uchiha residence." He said.

"That's great! Then we could join in one house!" Itachi jumped up and down like a little girl.

"No, Haku-chan and Zabuza-san will be staying at Naruto's old apartment." Tsunade stated. "I didn't say that they will be staying with Naruto," Haku frowned, Zabuza smiled under his bondage, "I am really sorry Haku-chan."

"No, that's all right, I can still live, right, Zabuza-san." He smiled at Zabuza, who nodded back.

"So, okay, go now, and take all your rests." Tsunade said and all moved.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Knock, knock, Otouto-kun!" Echoed in the house of Sasuke.

"What the hell?" he rushed to the door and slammed it open. "Aniki!"

Itachi smiled big and hugged Sasuke tightly, crushing his bones, "Otouto, I've missed you so muuuuch!" he proclaimed.

"Itachi-aniki!" Naruto gave a happy face at Itachi, "What are you doing here?" he said as he walked his way towards Itachi and Sasuke.

"Naru-chan!" he hugged him tightly too, "I've missed you sooo muuuch tooo!" he said while hugging him tighter than Sasuke.

"I-Itachi-nii, y-you're cr-crushing m-my b-b-b-bones." Naruto managed to say.

"Oh, sorry, so anyways, Hokage-sama invited us to join your trip for vication, now where's my room…" he said after he dropped Naruto gently at the floor and head to his room, "Night, night, Otouto, Naru-chan!" he waved goodnight and shut his door close.

"So, follow me! I'll show you your rooms." Naruto smiled at Kisame and Diedara.

"Okay, thanks for your trouble, we guess." Kisame and Diedara chorused as they followed Naruto.

"No prob. at all!" Naruto replied back with a grin and showed them their rooms while Sasuke just shook his head and smiled in defeat.

;-;-;-;-;-;-

Vinscent: And that's for the first chapter!

Naruto: You love giving us vications, don't you?

Vinscent: Yup! Well you really need a break.

Sasuke: Hey, is this a sequel to your Out of the World?

Vinscent: Kind of! Hehe, and isn't it cute? You and Naru-chan's staying at the Uchiha residence?

Naruto & Sasuke: Very cute!

Itachi: Yay! I am here again!

Orochimaru: I thought you'll include all, where's the Sound 4?

Vinscent: Huh? I only like Tayuya there, and that's all.

Neji: Is there gonna be any love triangle again?

Vinscent: Huh? I don't know, maybe yes, maybe not, I'll think about it.

Neji: Well, I can't steal Naruto anymore.

Sasuke: Hey, watch it, Hyuuga.

Neji: Hey, I did say 'I can't' didn't I?

Vinscent: I'll try KurenaixKakashixIruka…

Kurenai: Huh? I am in a love triangle?

Kakashi: That'll be nice.

Iruka: Not at all!

Vinscent: Well, anyways…

Vinscent & Naruto: Please be nice on this one, and really we're sorry about Out of the World! But please review on this one…Please! THANKS! If you read this and reviewed, well anyways THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sasuke, wake up." Nudged a cheery tone

"Go to hell, Itachi." Sasuke mumbled and hugged his hotdog pillow.

"Butbutbut…"

The door slammed open, Itachi whipped his head towards the door and Sasuke continued to sleep.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan!" Itachi waved a hand at the blond boy.

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii." he waved, smiled at the older Uchiha, and then he turned to the younger one, who's on bed snoozing life away. "Sasuke-teme, wake up!" he threw a bag towards Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke broke an eye open and sat up, looking at Naruto with matching, 'scratch the back of the head' "What are your problems?" he said sleepily and gazed upon his alarm clock. "It's only 3:06 in the morning." And there he lay back and covered his self with his blanket. "Go get some rest Naruto, Aniki." He stated and cuddled his pillow.

Naruto puffed his cheeks and looked at Sasuke. "Fine! Have it your way then!" he slammed the door open again and pointed at Sasuke's figure. "But don't you dare whine when we all leave you all alone! Itachi-nii, come on! Baa-chan and the others are waiting for us now." and there he slammed the door closed.

Itachi winced at the door that brought a frame to fall off, and crack around the door base. He pouted at his brother's back. "Well, if you change your mind, Otouto-chan, we'll be at the gates of the village." He made his way to the door but before he opened it, he looked back at his brother. "Be sure to come before 4 or else, you'll really stay here all alone with the Uchiha residents." He made a creepy tone and laughed. "Well, see you later then, Otouto-chan." He waved goodbye and exited the room.

Slumber totally thrown away, Sasuke picked his self from his bed and walked towards his calendar. Scratching the sand out of his eyes, "What day is it?" he stared at the calendar and saw a red circle around day 19 and some note was written on it. He read it, and his eyes bulged out.

"Today is the day that we would be leaving for Kakashi-sensei's province!" he exclaimed and rushed towards the bathroom. "Oh fushsiaw! I must hurry or they'll really leave me!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-Kakashi's Apartment-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Okay…check, check, and check!" Kakashi rummaged in his bag when a knock echoed in his small house. "Whoa? Pretty early for visitors, I may say." He said to himself. "Yes who is it!" he called out.

"It's Kurenai." It answered. "Together with Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi opened the door with a crinkled eye. "Well, hello, ohayou-guzaimasu, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei." He said. "May I know what kind of grace flew over the two of you, to come here and visit little old me?" he asked sheepishly.

Iruka sighed. "Godaime-sama wants us to fetch you, since everybody knows that you're the number one 'Promptest Nin' around here." He said sarcastically and Kurenai nodded in agreement. "So, are you done packing?"

"Yup! All done, thanks for the concern." Kakashi gave the two a thumb's up. "Now, would you two be kind and carry my bags?" he stepped outside and before Kurenai nor Iruka protest he waved and said, "Okay, thanks guys, I owe you." And then he vanished with a poof.

"Why that…" Kurenai shook her fist, but she sighed in defeat and looked at her companion. "Looks like we'll be carrying his bags."

"Cant argue more." Iruka shook his head and headed inside. "Do you think he'll accuse us if something got lost in his house?"

"Pish, posh, Iruka-sensei, no one will try to steal him, and for once," she paused and scanned the room. "Nobody would like to steal a place like he has." She sweat dropped as she saw the house.

"Point taken." Iruka also sweat dropped and avoided one scattered shirt at the floor. "Man, does he even know how to clean?" he picked one of the scattered clothes. "Remind me to help him about cleaning his house."

"Sure, no prob." Kurenai nodded and picked one of Kakashi's ten bags.

When she swung the bag at her shoulder, she was sent to the ground. "Kya! What the? What are all the things inside his bags anyway?" she exclaimed. "We'll just be staying for two weeks and I think he'll bring all the things in his house!"

Iruka blinked for a while and carried one of Kakashi's bags. "Man, this stuff's heavy! And why are there so many bags?"

"Hey, guys, come on! We'll leave you!" Said a voice downstairs.

Iruka and Kurenai looked at each other and run towards the balcony of Kakashi's place. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING US DO?"

"Shh down, Kurenai-sensei, they're still people sleeping, it's only 3:15 in the morning." Kakashi reminded her. "Now, come on, and don't forget my bags!" and there, he faced his back at the two and walked away.

"Ungrateful jerk!" Kurenai and Iruka chorused. "Let's go."

-;-;-;-;-;- Front Gate-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Attendance!" Tsunade roared, all stopped on what they were doing and went to their respective groups. "Legendary San-nin!" she said cheerfully.

"Why do I have to come along?" the toad hermit gruffed.

Tsunade hit his head with the board she was holding. "Shut up! This would be a good time for the legendary three leafs to have a normal reunion!"

He nursed his bumped. "But I thought you said that," he paused, raised a finger and imitated Tsunade's voice, "'This'll be the last for the Legendary Three'," then he pouted, "You said that when we had our last battle."

Hit the board again. "That was a long time ago!" she howled.

"No it's not!" the toad hermit nursed another bump. "It was just 5 yrs ago…" he paused, "no, maybe 8 yrs ago?"

Trsunade grinded her teeth and hit the hermit over and over with the clipboard. "Shut up, Jiraiya!" she screeched, "5 yrs ago is a long time ago, you get that!"

Somebody in the crowd cleared its throat and cause Tsunade and Jiraiya to stop and returned to normal.

"Ahem," Tsunade smiled again, beside her a very beaten up Jiraiya, "so sorry about the incident that happened awhile ago." Then she looked at her clipboard again. "Okay, where's Orochimaru?" she asked.

The snake man raised its hand and moved forward. "I am here." He smiled.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "Okay, the legend three are here, now let me check by teams." She looked at her clipboard. "Team Asuma? Team Asuma, are you all here?" she called.

Asuma, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru raised their hands.

"Allright." Tsunade checked the the team of Asuma on her paper and called for the next team. "Team Gai?" she looked at the crowed.

"All are present, Hokage-sama!" Gai stoke a pose, Lee joined his teacher. Neji and Ten-Ten raised their hands and sweat dropped.

Tsunade nodded as she checked the team in her paper, again. "Okay, Team Kurenai?" she called.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were the only ones who raised their hands.

"Kurenai's still not here then." She shook her head. "Wonder what happened."

"Aaaa, gomen, gomen, we came late." Kakashi sprung out of the bushes Iruka and Kurenai at his back. "Sorry we took time." He said and joined the crowed.

"About time you came, and why are you not carrying anything, Kakashi?" The 5th asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kakashi blinked for a while and laughed. "Oh, ritgh, Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei are the ones who are carrying it for me." He said.

"Yeah! And if you mind!" Iruka threw Kakashi's luggage at him. "You carry your own now, since we're already here." He said and stretched. "Man, your bags are heavy as a pachyderm. What's in your bags?" he asked the jounin.

Kurenai imitated what Iruka has done and stretched. "He's right! What nerve do you have to make me, a woman, carry that heavy bags of yours?" she said and glared at Kakashi.

"But of course! I have a Kakashi nerve that's why I made you carry that!" he said jokingly and laughed.

Kurenai harrumphed and walked towards her team.

"My Rival!" Kakashi heard and rolled his eye. "How dare you make a woman carry your heavy bags?" he exclaimed. "I'll punish you in the name of the Law!"

Kakashi pulled a book from his pocket and started reading. "Oh, right, I am in Team Kakashi, better go to my students."

"Hey, I am talking to you!" Gai exclaimed. "Gaaah, cant you at least listen to what I am saying?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Gai?" Kakashi asked him without leaving his book.

Tsunade broke the two off. "Alright, alright, knock it off, you boys!" she roared. "Now, back to your teams!" he pointed and Kakashi and Gai followed. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Alright, back on the roll call. Sand Sib?" she looked at the crowed.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari looked at her and raised their hands.

"Okay, the Kazakage and his siblings are present." She checked again. "Alright, Aka no Tsuki Staffs?" she called and looked at the crowed.

"Oh, we're here, we're here!" Haku waved his hand while the other hand was holding Zabuza's hand.

"We're here!" Itachi called and raised Diedara's and Kisame's hand. "We're present!" he said excitedly then looked back at the bushes and frowned.

Kimimaro and Kabuto raised their hands and sighed. "I feel like I am going in a school field trip or something." Kimimaro said. "I mean the roll calls and all."

"Okay, Aka no Tsuki are present." She mumbled and a tap made her look at her side. "What is it, Orochimaru?" she asked the snake guy.

"Ummm, I invited my Sound 4." He smiled. "Can they join the trip?" he asked.

Orochimaru's smile made Tsunade shiver. "Gee, your smile surely scares me, Orochimaru." She said and Orochimaru blinked for a while. "Okay, okay, they can come; the more the merrier said the one who said that saying." She nodded

"Really?" Said Orochimaru. "Hey, Kids! You can come out now!" he beckoned and 4 people merged out from the bushes. "Thank you very much, Tsunade-hime." He said.

"Sure, sure, sure, just be sure they won't cause anything that could make our kids kill each other." She said to him while tapping the ball pen on his head.

Orochimaru nodded enthusiastically and looked at the four. "You heard Tsunade-Hime! Be sure that you won't do anything reckless and make the leaf ninja's mad!" he looked at Tayuya and she returned a glare. "Okay, be sure that Tayuya won't cause anything big, okay, Sakon."

"What?" Tayuya reacted while Jiroubu held her from doing something she'll regret. "Let go, Fatso!"

"You can call me anything you like, but I wont be affected." He said, still holding her from her struggling.

"Okay, now settle down, kids." Orochimaru clapped his hands and glared at Tayuya, who stopped struggling and Jiroubu let her go.

Tsunade sighed. "You, sound nins, sure are a problem." She sighed. "Okay, sound 4 is in. Team Kakashi?" she called and noticed that Sasuke was not in. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked the team.

"He's at home…I think." Itachi answered her, even though he was not the one being asked.

"Why?" Tsunade looked at Itachi's direction with an eyebrow raised. "Isn't he going to join us?"

Itachi tapped his chin with a finger. "Hmmm, I don't know. But don't worry, if he'll not come with in the time we're about to leave, then we can leave him here." He said to the hokage.

"I see." Tsunade nodded and looked at the emotionless Naruto. "If that kid won't appear, I am really going to do something repulsive to him!" she said dangerously at Itachi.

"I AM HERE!" called a voice from a distance. "Tsunade-sama, I am here!" he exclaimed while running towards the other with the previous bag that Naruto threw at him.

"Well, he's here now." Itachi smiled at Tsunade.

"I am so sorry that I am late." He said while huffing and puffing. "So…gack!" but before he could say anything else a glop of orange jumped and hugged him that made him fell flat on his bag "Gack! Ack! Naruto, I can't breathe!"

"I am so happy you could join us! Sasu-chan!" he said happily.

Tsunade smiled and walked towards Kakashi's team. "Okay, okay, now you can back off, Naruto." She picked the blond boy from the black haired boy.

"Baa-chan! Let me go!" Naruto struggled. "Gack! Whatever!" he said and crossed his arms.

Tsunade laughed and dropped Naruto gently. "Okay, okay, since that we are all here now." She looked at the crowed. "Go get your partners then get in the bus!" she said. "Oh, before I forgot. Team teachers and Iruka will be staying at the very back of the bus, then the San-nins are staying at the very front." She announced. "Shizune," she called and came Shizune she gave her clipboard, "come on now." She said and entered the bus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Shino was only standing and was waiting for somebody to ask him to be his partner, because he was not that close to anybody so he was too shy to ask. He sighed a little when a tap made him turn around. "Oh hello, Kankuro." He said.

"Hey, long time." Kankuro raised a hand and smiled. "Say," he started, "do you already have a partner?" he asked Shino shook his hand. "Lucky! Could you be my partner for this trip?" he asked and thrust out a hand.

Shino stared at the hand, took it and smiled. "Sure." He said and both of them board the bus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Neji was standing and was staring at the skies when a call made him snap from the skies.

"Hey." It said and Neji looked at the caller.

"Hey, Gaara." He answered.

"You got a partner?" Gaara asked the Proud Hyuuga.

Neji chuckled. "Unfortunately, no, 'bout you?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Again?" he asked.

Neji blinked for a while then smiled. "Sure. Again. Never thought that you would be my partner in the bus again." He laughed.

"Yeah, like the first time, when we went to the Hyuuga's 'Private' resort." The Kazakage shook his head. "And there we encountered many many embarrassing memories." Gaara pout.

Neji laughed. "Yeah, well that's in the past, we just don't know if we will encounter new embarrassing moments today." He said.

"We'll just have to see it then." Gaara replied. "Hey," he called and Neji looked at him, "who'll stay at the window side on our seat?" he asked. Neji looked at him with a grin. "No way!"

"Race 'ya there!" Neji tapped Gaara and started running.

"Hey! You cheater!" Gaara chased Neji until they arrived at the bus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Now, why can't I be Naru-chan's partner?" he whined. "Why does he have to be always your partner?" he pointed his index finger at his little brother.

"'Cause I know what will happen if I let him alone with you!" Sasuke hugged Naruto protectively.

"What? Like you won't do anything to him!" Itachi whined again.

"No, no, no and that's the bottom line!" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

Water started to form in Itachi's eyes, he pouted and quivered his lower lip and he sniffed. "Waaaaaaaaaaaa, watashino daisetsuna otouto o hidoii!" he turned chibi and cried a fountain.

Diedara noticed the ex-Akatsuki and sighed she tugged Kisame's sleeve. "Yo, Shark-Fins."

Kisame snapped his gaze at Diedara. "What? And I am no Shark-Fins! My name is Kisame!" he said.

"Look at our boss." She said and stared at Itachi. Kisame followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "You volunteer to be his partner, I feel embarrassed by his actions." She said plainly.

Kisame looked again at the chibi Itachi and sighed. "Fine, but, how 'bout you?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll go find one." She said proudly and walked away. "Hey, you." She said and Chouji looked at her. "You're going to be my partner and whether you like it or not." She said at the terrified boy and dragged him to the bus. "And since we are partners, you're going to share your chips with me, whether you like it or not!" she added as they aboard the bus.

"Such a meannie!" Itachi cried and made a childish tantrum.

Kisame hunched his back and walked towards Itachi and Sasuke's place. "Umm…" he said and the three snapped their looks at him. "Uhh, Itachi-san, you could be my partner." He said.

Itachi stopped his tantrum and looked at his ex-akatsuki partner with his lower lip in a pout and was quivering. "Really, Kisame?" Kisame nodded. "Yay!" Itachi jumped and rode Kisame's back, still in chibi form. "Well, I, now have a partner, you can have Naru-chan, otouto!" he said. "Piggy-back ride! Come on, Horsy!"

"Hey, I am no horse!" Kisame snapped. But he saw the puppy dog eyes of Itachi, he sighed. "Fine, I am a horsy for now."

"Yay! Now let's board the bus, Horsy!" Chibi Itachi ordered, Kisame made his way. "Hey, imitate a horsy sound!" Chibi Itachi ordered.

"No way!" Kisame replied angrily.

"Oh, come on now, Kisame! It's just for today!" he said and gave a puppy look.

Kisame could never say no to his ex-partner. "Bah, fine, fine!" he imitated a horse sound and ran towards the bus.

The others who witnessed it sweat dropped and some laughed.

"Well, let's go Naruto." Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

"Sasu-chan, I want a piggy back ride too!" he said childishly.

"No way! I have a heavy bag and you also have a heavy bag!" Sasuke protested.

"But…but…" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Waaaaaa, meannie! Fine, no piggy back ride!" he exclaimed, grabbed his bag and walked fast towards the bus. "Bleh!" he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and walked inside the bus.

Sasuke shook his head and followed Naruto.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stiffened at the caller and shakily turned and was face-to-face with Temari of the Sand. "Yes, Temari?" he asked.

"Do you have any partner, yet?" she asked happily.

He became nervous. "I-I am still looking for one." He replied.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you're looking for one?" she asked and stared at Shikamaru calculatingly. "You sure don't look like looking for one." She said and looped her arm at Shikamaru's arm. "You found one already!" she said with a smile.

"B-but I am going to ask Ki---"

"Kiba's with Hinata." She said.

"Then I'll go ask Shi----"

"Shino's with Kankuro."

Shikamaru's face fell. "Neji then."

Temari perked. "You cant, he's with Gaara." she said

"Are there anyone available?" he asked. "How 'bout Chouji?"

Temari shook her head. "None, Chouji's with Diedara. Itachi's with Kisame, Haku's with Zabuza, Naruto's with Sasuke, Jiroubu's with Kidoumaro, Tayuya's with Sakon, Kabuto's with Kimimaro, Shizune's with Hokage-sama, Orochimaru's with Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san…" she was cut off when Shikamaru cut her off. "So, you see? No one's available but me and you!" she grinned. "Oh, Ino's with Sakura, I remembered."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Fine then, I'll be your partner." He sighed and his head swung. "I am such a loser." He mumbled as Temari dragged him towards the bus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Are you all here?" Kakashi looked and checked. "Okay then, let's go!" he said.

The Bus started moving and all started to chat, others pulled out books for the trip, some sleep and some pulled foods from their bags.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Vinscent: And that's for chapter 2 of Kakashi's province!

Kakashi: At last you started to update this story.

Vinscent: Hey, what's that suppose to mean?

Kakashi: Nothing, nothing, I just missed you.

Vinscent: Kueeeeeeee, me too, I've missed you! Where's Sa-chan and Naru-chan?

Kakashi: Somewhere over the rainbow where skies are blue and gray.

Vinscent: Hey, that's my line! Anyways, thank you for reading the last chapter! And I would like to thank Premeval Eidolon Scar-sama, You Dont Need to Know-sama! and T-Demon-sama!Anyways, thank you very much for reading this chapter and if you have time please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Bus Rides!**_

**And I don't own any Naruto characters!**

It's been an hour since the bus moved from Konoha gates and it made most of the passengers bored.

Tsunade was reading a medical book, Shizune was playing with Ton-Ton, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were playing a little guessing game, Sakura and Ino were again, quarreling about something, Chouji was trying his very best not to make Diedara angry and as the result, he was sharing his food with Diedara on the other hand, Neji was playing a stray lock of hair in front of his face and his seatmate was making a sand castle cause of the boredom the both of them were feeling. Kiba and Hinata were both sleeping in there seats quietly. Shino was trying to freak his seatmate out of his seat by making his bugs come out anywhere they please and Kankuro was making some funny faces at the sight. Kimimaro and Kabuto were debating about something. Haku was leaning on Zabuza's shoulder, snoring and Zabuza was reading a novel that he borrowed from their boss. Sakkon, out of boredom, was playing with Tayuya's patience and as for Tayuya, she was continuing on her nonstop cursing for her seatmate. Jiroubu was trying to stop Sakkon from annoying Tayuya and Kidoumaru was trying to calm Tayuya from Sakkon. Ten-Ten was polishing her kunais and Lee was staring out of his window. Shikamaru was watching the cloud on the way while Temari was hugging his arm and was snoring her daylights out. Sasuke's eyes were starting to sting from reading his book and Naruto was starting to doze off, opposite the both of them, Itachi activated his sharingan and imitated a vampire accent.

"I am Count Von Itachi and I am here to suck all of your blood!" he said to Kisame. "A ha ha ha ha!"

Kisame sighed and peered at his partner, shaking his head and stared out of the window.

"Mou iiada! I can't take this boredom I am getting!" he whined like a kid and turned chibi. Because of the whine the Oldest Uchiha made, all heads turned to him, all the sleeping shinobis were awoke suddenly. "Huh? What? It's true! Don't tell me that you guys are not bored!" he said again. "Can't we do something fun?" he suggested.

Closing her eyes and shut her book. She massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, Itachi-san has a point there, can't we do something, Kakashi?" the oldest blond asked the silver jounin.

Thinking deeply for a while and asked nodded. "Okay, I think I have something that could make them alive." He crinkled his visible eye to Tsunade. He stood and went in the middle. "Okay, people, people, listen up!" all heads turned to him. "I don't know if you would like this one, but this is just for taking your boredom away." He said. "Okay, we used to do this every time." Now all were giving all their attention to him. "This game is called "Related Words" all you have to do is give to give something related about the first word then to the second and so on and so forth." He explained. "Now, if one of us can't say anything about the previous word in a minute, then there is a punishment." He continued the condition. He clapped his hands once. "Okay, I'll give the first word and Jiraiya-sama would say the second then to Tsunade-sama. The passing of the next will be from left to right." He explained the passing and all nodded in response. "Okay, then let's begin the game." He said. "Okay, the word would be…Blood." He said and looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya thought for a while. "Red." And he looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru scratched his head for a while and brightened up. "Gamabunta!" he recited and grinned a cheesy grin at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama." Shizune brightly answered. "Tsunade-sama?" she looked at Tsunade who blinked in response.

"San-nins." She said answered.

"Sandaime-hokage-sama." Sakura answered after a long wait and smiled.

"Konohamaru." Ino snapped.

"Kid?" shrugged and all nodded at her and she smiled at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Naruto!" Kiba answered proudly and received a bump on his head. "Ouch." Hinata giggled at Kiba and smiled after.

"Hmm…what's related about Naruto-kun…" she said quietly and thinks. "Sasuke-kun." She said blushing. Kiba raised an eyebrow and she ducked her head. "Aaa, iie, Sasuke-kun is connected to Naruto-kun, right?" she looked at Kiba, still blushing and Kiba smiled at her.

"About Sasuke, that would be easy." Neji suddenly said out loud. "Sasuke's related to a…" he paused for a while. "Umm…he's related with…" he looked at the said person who was giving him a dangerous stare. "He's connected to Itachi!" he said proudly.

Gaara's sand castle suddenly collapsed and returned to its jar. "Sharingan." He answered.

"Bloodline Limit." Haku brightly answered.

"Byakungan." Zabuza replied lazily.

"Hyuuga Clan." Chouji replied as he pilled some chips in his mouth.

"Hiashi-sama." Diedara answered while picking some of Chouji's chip.

The game was still going on, even though that there wasn't someone who was being punished, all of the passengers were enjoying giving descriptions, names and etc to each others.

Kakashi looked at his wristwatch and stared out on the window. He recognized the place. "People, we're near for the first bus stop!" he announced and cut the game. "Now, there would be another six hours before we arrive for the next bus stop, so anyone who wants to use the restroom, use it, you'll need it."

So, at the first bus stop, they ate for breakfast and after thirty minutes they returned to the bus and went to their way again.

They're second bus stop was in a ship. They took a ship to cross the ocean.

Naruto stretched his numbing limbs and inhaled the sea breeze. Calmed by the sight, he relaxed and leaned on the railing of the ship.

After declining politely all the invitations he received from his friends for lunch, Sasuke followed Naruto and joined him on sightseeing the ocean and the islands that they pass at.

The both of them were watching the scenery with peace and quiet. Watching the small waves appear and the fishes that jump once in a while. Both of them were enjoying the trip, even though that they were just watching, they still enjoyed it. The calm sea, colorful fishes and corals and the cheerful afternoon, for them, nothing can beat it.

"Hey! It's a romantic scenery, how come nothing's happening?" Naruto's and Sasuke's ears twitched at the hushed toned voice.

"Shut up! They'll here us!" another voice scolded the one who whined.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed the arguing voices.

"No they wont, we're talking in a hushed tone, don't worry about it!" again it said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the back of a big chair and saw Itachi, Haku and Zabuza. "Hey, what are you three doing back there?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in union.

The trio blinked and stood at the same time. "Ahahaha, nothing, nothing, we were just passing by." Itachi explained nervously and scratched the back of his head and Haku and Zabuza nodded in agreement. Noticing the suspicion of the two boys, "Oh, I think I am hearing Hokage-sama calling us." Itachi reasoned. "Haku, Zabuza, let's go! See you, Otouto, Naru-chan!" he bowed and ran away together with Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked again at the sight then looked at each other. The both of them laughed and returned to sight seeing on the railings.

"Hmm…Naruto and Sasuke sure are serious about each other." Tsunade observed the two from the window of the cafeteria.

"Hmm, is this envy I smell in the air?" Jiraiya sniffed the air and slyly looked at Tsunade. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and glared at her childhood friend.

"What are you trying to imply, Kero?" Tsunade gave an irritated stare at the Toad Hermit.

"Well, Jiraiya's still available; he's still single, maybe the both of you can be…" Feeling the murderous intent around him, Orochimaru stopped and stared at his childhood friends. "I mean…don't worry, the both of you are still young and you'll find the right ones for you." He quickly spoke up.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were crackling the bones in their hands with glare. "Young yourself, Hebi!" they implanted their knuckled on the head of the Snake Master. "That's what you get from insulting us." They clapped their hands clean and looked at each other.

Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked at each other and stared at each other's eyes. Blush rose on their cheeks and they both broke their eye contact.

Excusing herself and pretending that she needed the girls' powder room, the Godaime made her way exiting the cafeteria.

Staring at the retreating figure, Jiraiya sat unconsciously at his previous seat and stared at the cafeteria door. Subconsciously rubbing his cheeks where a blush is present. "I wonder what happened?" he asked himself.

Rising from his previous unconscious position, Orochimaru noticed the gazed Jiraiya that was rubbing his blushing cheek. "Hey, did I miss anything?" he asked lousily.

"Keep sleeping." Jiraiya punched Orochimaru square on the face.

"Why me?" was all Orochimaru could say and was knocked unconscious again.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Together with the Shikamaru, Kakashi was watching the clouds on the top of the ship. Both of them were in complete silence. All that could be heard was the waves of the water and the chirping of the birds.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you there?" Kurenai climbed the stairs to the top. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, I finally found you, I was looking…" but she was cut off when she saw Shikamaru, "oh, I am sorry…I'll just talk to yo…"

"No, don't worry, you can talk to him, Kurenai-sensei, I need to go find Chouji after all." The Nara picked himself up and climbed down the stairs.

Kurenai blinked at Shikamaru's back for a while then shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei!" she called again and joined Kakashi. She sat beside the silver jounin. "What are you doing, Sensei?" she curiously asked. Kakashi didn't reply, Kurenai raised an eyebrow and stared at the clouds too. "Wow, now I know why Shikamaru loves watching the clouds." She said happily.

Kakashi slid a stare at the female jounin and smiled. "You think so?" he said and caught the cheerful jounin's attention.

"I think so!" she said in reply and gazed back to the clouds. "Watching those fluffy things makes my body relaxed and refreshed." She reasoned out and stretched. "Aaaah, kimochii!"

Smiling, Kakashi reminded her about what she wanted to talk about. "Umm, Kurenai-sensei, a while ago, you said you wanted to talk to me, we can talk about it now." The copy ninja crinkle his visible eye.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi then blushed. She twiddled her fingers and watched her twiddling fingers, avoiding Kakashi's gaze. "Umm…about that…well I just want to know…."

"Aaah, Kakashi-sensei!" Gai ruined what Kurenai was about to say. "Oh, Kurenai-sensei, you're also here!" he said happily. "Joyful!"

Kurenai laughed sadly. "Yeah, joyful." She said and sighed. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, just forget about what I was suppose to say, okay?" she made a pleading hand. "Never mind it, okay?" Kakashi shrugged and agreed. "Thank you." She said gratefully and looked at Gai. "So, Gai-sensei, what brought you here?" she asked and Gai joined the two.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Yo!" Kiba raised a hand and greeted his friends. "Have anyone of you seen Naruto?" he asked concerned then noticed that Gaara, Neji, Kankuro and Temari was together with Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. "Oh, hello, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Kazekage-sama." He said. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Kankuro's a friend, that's why." Shino reasoned with his low voice and Kiba stared for a while and shrugged.

"Well, we can't find Naruto and Sasuke." Neji spoke up.

"As if. We don't want to disturb that two for today." Gaara said the truth. "But if you don't like us here, then maybe." Gaara was ready to leave.

"No, I don't mean it that way." Kiba called back. "I am sorry if what I said offended you." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama." He said.

"Just plainly Gaara, I am not used to it yet." He said.

"About Temari…" Shikamaru looked at the blond girl who was staring at him, "she said that all of her siblings are together with us so she joined." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Kiba nodded and pulled a chair and sat. "Anyways, I am worrying over Naruto, I wonder where he is?" he looked around.

"Don't worry, he's with his Sasu-chan don't worry about it." Sakura suddenly joined the group. "Hi guys!" she waved together with Ino.

Ino noticed Temari staring at Shikamaru. Noticing that there was a chair vacant in the middle of the two, she took her seat. "Shikamaru, is there someone sitting on this chair?" she asked dangerously.

Shikamaru scratched his ear, confused why Ino's tone was like that. "Umm, nobody." He said lazily.

"Then I'll seat here, okay?" she said and glared at Temari and Temari glared back.

The whole table was staring at the two blondes. Feeling the intensity between the two, Kiba started annoying Shikamaru about being a lady's dream boy.

"Hmmm…anyway, what's up guys?" Sakura greeted again with a smile on her friends.

"Oh, nothing, we're just bored on this ship trip." Neji was swaying on his chair like a kid. "How 'bout you, Haruno?" he looked at the pink haired girl.

"Nothing much, too, I am kind of bored too actually." She said sincerely. "Wonder when we will arrive?" she stared looked at the blue green sea.

The sea trip took an hour before shoring back in land. When they set foot on land again, they continued their bus journey.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The trip was an overnight and at the time of 9 pm the lights in the bus were dimmed, telling the passengers to sleep, but the AC was too cold and the spaces were so limited and the others have difficulties on it and other more problems.

"Sakura, I told you to lean on the window so you could sleep!" Ino said sleepily at Sakura.

"But I keep on bumping on the window glass! I can't sleep! My head's bonking and bonking!" she protested and received a stare at Ino. "Why don't you try it, so you would know how I feel!" she insisted.

The long blond shook her head. "I don't want to bump my head on that hard thing!" she pointed at the window and curled into a ball on her seat.

Sakura puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms against her chest. "You're so unfair!" she muttered and looked for a position where she could sleep properly. But to her fate, she can't find any. "Why me!" she said hopelessly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Temari! Don't snuggle too much! I am falling out of my seat!" Shikamaru scolded the blond sand nin. "And why are you snuggling me? Stay away, you're too troublesome." He said lazily and scratched his head.

"But I can't sleep without anything to hug!" she protested "and it's too cold, I don't have any blanket to cover me up." She said sadly.

"Go hug your big fan and if you're cold, ask the driver to lower the temperature." The Nara instructed but Temari shook her head. "Why?" he asked.

"I cant hug my fan, it's too big it wont fit, and I asked the driver to lower the temperature, he told me that it's already the lowest temperature." She reasoned out.

"Ask your brother to exchange seats and why don't you ask him to turn it off."

"My brothers are already asleep and they look so cute to bother so I cant and I cant ask the driver anymore, I don't want to bother him anymore." She said with a sad smile and bowed. "Well, it looks like you really don't want me to be your seatmate; I'll just sleep in the middle." She stood from her seat and was ready to sleep on the bus floor.

"Aaaa, mendokuse!" Shikamru cursed. "Temari!" he called the blond. "Fine, you could hug me if that's the only way you could sleep." He said avoiding Temari's happy face. "But don't hug me too much!" he reminded.

"Oh, thank you, Shikamaru!" she lounged herself to Shikamaru that made him bump his head on the window glass and knocked him unconscious. "Oh, he slept…" she blinked for a while then smiled and slept.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Jiraiya was happily sleeping when he suddenly felt something fell on his lap. He broke an eye open and saw that Orochimaru was sleeping on his lap. Shiver run through his spines and threw Orochimaru on the ground. "Hey, if you want to sleep on my lap, go turn into a beautiful woman!" he said angrily at the sleepy snake-looking man.

"Huh? Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he crawled back to his seat and sleep back.

Orochimaru was sleeping only by leaning on his seat. Because the bus was moving, the slipping out of position is not impossible and again, he slipped back on Jiraiya's lap.

"Orochimaru! I didn't know you like men! Stay away from me!" he pushed the pale man again on the floor, and thank his luck; the snake man was not awaken and slept on the floor. "Now, this is better!" Jiraiya stretched himself on the seats and slept happily.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A nudge woke Kisame up. Staring red orbs welcomed him; he blinked and retuned back to sleep. Again a nudge woke him up.

"Kisame…" the voice dragged his name.

"What is it, Itachi-san?" he asked his partner who turned chibi and was playing a hem of his cloak. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Kisame…I can't sleep! Tell me a bed time story?" he asked eagerly.

Kisame slapped his forehead. "Is this punishment for hitting you on the head from this past years?" he muttered and looked at the chibi Itachi. "I don't know I am not really familiar with bed time stories." Kisame tried to escape.

Chibi Itachi brightened up "Don't worry about it! I have a bed time story book!" he said and was pulling something out of his bag. "Here you go!" he handed Kisame a book and smiled childishly.

Kisame sighed and stared at the book. "Itachi-san… I don't know…"

"Please, Kisame?" Itachi gave a puppy eyed plea. "Pleeeeeease?" he blinked cutely.

Kisame couldn't say no to that childish look. "Fine, but just one story!" he gave a condition and the sharingan user accepted. "Here goes nothing." Kisame inhaled and started to read the story for his childish partner.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Sakkon, if you won't beep stop beep annoying me, I am beep beep beep telling you that you wont beep beep witness the next beep beep sunrise!" Tayuya rapidly warned Sakkon. "Let me beep beep beep sleep, will you!"

Sakkon wagged a finger and clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Tayuya, is that the right way a girl should talk?" he scolded the red haired.

Raging in flame, "Why I ought to…" but before she could lounge and kill her friend Jiroubu pulled her away. "Let me go, Fatso!"

Jiroubu rolled his eyes. "My goodness, Sakkon, stop annoying Tayuya." He looked at Sakkon. "Kidoumaru, go exchange seats with Tayuya." He looked at Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru was about to protest but saw the glare of Tayuya and Jiroubu. "Now then, let's get some rest. I am beat."

"Good night, Fatso." Tayuya bid goodnight.

"At least bid us politely." Jiroubu sighed.

"Be thankful that I even spared you a bidding." She snapped.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

At exact 5 in the morning, all of them arrived at their destination. Kakashi was the one who didn't sleep the whole night. "Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Asuna, Gai, wake up." He shook them.

Scratching his eyes awake, Asuna stretched. "What is it you want? It's only five in the morning." He said sleepily.

Kakashi nodded. "I know, I just woke you because we're already here." He pointed outside the window and the other teachers also looked outside. "Now, go wake all the kids. I'll go and fix things outside." He directed and the other nodded.

Kurenai shook all the girls awake except Tayuya, she's too afraid that she might loose her hand if she shook that sound girl.

Asuma shook Chouji and Shikamaru awake. "Morning, now go wake all you can wake." He instructed and went outside.

Iruka was the one who woke the sound 4's Tayuya and Naruto so as Sasuke.

"Why wake them by shaking? I have a better idea." Gai went straight at front and used the microphone. "Hey, rise and shine people in the bus!" he greeted out loud and received a punch.

"Oh, I thought somebody was going to rob us…" Tsunade blinked and stared at the knocked out Gai. "Gomen, Gai." She apologized at the unconscious teacher. "Oh well, are we here?" she asked and stretched. "Okay, now all wake up?" she stood and looked at the back. All of the genins were awake some were stretching and some were yawning. "Hey, hey, hey, come on, come on! We're here already! Come on now everybody, up, up, up!" she clapped her hand.

The bus door opened and Kakashi's head popped in. "Anou, Godaime-sama, we can leave now." He said politely.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay wait for us then." She said and the copy nin nodded in agreement. "Time to get your things, we're leaving for Kakashi's house!" she announced. "Now, hurry it up so we could sleep again." She yawned. Looking back and saw that everybody was ready she nodded and led the kids out of the bus.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Vinscent: And Chapter 3 is done! Aaa ureshii!

Kakashi: Wow, you're updating kind of fast, is the world going to split in half later?

Vinscent: Shut up! Hey and is it a crime if I update earlier?

Kakashi: No, don't worry, it's not a crime, I am just not used to it, yet.

Vinscent: Aaaah, sou, don't worry when school days arrive, I'll be busy again and wont be updating recently.

Kakashi: Oh, and when will that be?

Naruto: Aaa, maa, maa, Kakashi-sensei, Vin-chan, maa, maa.

Sasuke: Wow! Hi Vinscent!

Naruto: Nope, she won't hear you; she's too absorbed arguing with Kakashi-sensei. –Sighs-

Sasuke: Oh? Then maybe we can do this part.

Naruto: On behalf of Vin-chan, we would like to thank you all readers for reading the last chapters and this chapter! Thank you very much!

Sasuke: Oh and Vinnie wanted to answer all the ones who asked about Sensei's father. Well, she told me to tell this. "A fanfic is a fanfic so anything I want to happen can happen in my stories." She said. Well I hope that won't offend anyone.

Naruto: Anyways…

All: Thank you and see you in the next chapter!

Naruto: Huh? I thought the both of you were arguing?

Vinscent: Huh? We never argue on anything.

Kakashi: She's right, we were just talking to one another and was discussing about the next chapter.

Sasuke: You were? But a while ago, you two sounded like you're disagreeing on both opinions. You know like in a press conference.

Vinscent: Huh? Are we? –Looks at Kakashi-

Kakashi: I don't know. –Shruggs-

Vinscent: Well anyways, I would want to thankWuppy-sama and HolySorceress-samafor reviewing the last chapter. To answer the questions you threw at me, Sa-chan recited it. I hope nobody will get offended by it.

Kakashi: Anyways…

All: Again, thank you and see you next time in the next chapter!


End file.
